Harry Potter And The Grave Of The Children
by A.J. Nightingale
Summary: The magic world called it, 'The Black Snitch', a day that none speak of. That is until the dead come back to reclaim what that day took. With the fire-haired witch by his side, will Harry get back what was lost to him?
1. Prologue

Harry Potter

And the Grave of the Children

Prologue: 

A terrible storm was coming. Ginny knew it before she stepped out of her warm room and ventured across the empty courtyard. Brittle snowflakes swam about the school, coming to land on top of her tiny freckled nose. Her eyes watered. The wind was being ruthless against her back, causing her to stumble with each step. In her hands she clutched the pale pink flowers that she had gathered earlier, silently wishing to be back inside Hogwarts, taking a lazy hot bath or in the common room, playing Wizards Cards with one of her mates. But Ginny knew there would be no card-playing or idle chitchat with friends once she entered Hogwarts once again. Nothing would be that easy anymore, nothing so kind to her now with everything she had ever known gone in the quickest moment. Ginny stopped before an impressive black-iron gate and kicked it with the tip of her boot. It swung open for her with a slight screech and she bustled through, not caring to shut it behind her. She stopped to catch her breath and looked up to peer through the fog that had gathered at her feet. She wished she had brought her wand so she could get a better view through this haze. Yet, she stood there, watching, and she knew it wasn't the blistering winter weather making her feel like a large block of ice had been planted inside her stomach. No, something else was at work still, here in this vast empty space of death. The shadows teased her from the forest, as if something was hidden there and was waiting for her, for this one moment she would be alone. Silently she kneeled down to drop her flowers on the ground and got to work quickly before her mind started to play tricks with her again. She didn't need her wand for this task and rather thought it more meaningful if she did her job by hand, even if it took most of the morning to get it done. One by one, she placed each set of flowers gently on the knoll of earth before her. She shuffled down a few feet and placed another one—and another until a whole row of graves stood dressed before her. Then Ginny gathered another dozen bouquets and continued down the next column and second row.

After what seemed to be several hours, Ginny finally made her way to the last line of mounds, these slightly larger than the rest. At the head of these graves stood three small tombstones with the names of people who were lost, engraved upon them. Ginny cast her eyes away and dared not look at the names or at the towering spire erected just several yards in front of her. Shadows drew close about her. For a brief moment her body trembled as the foul stench of dark magic drew closer to her.

"I thought I would find you here," a voice spoke from her ear.

Ginny who had been preoccupied with the dread that seemed to lie close to this cursed land jumped up and tripped over her own feet. Standing quickly, she dusted off her pants and gave Dumbledore a wry smile.

"Sorry about that, you startled me,' Ginny said.

"Miss Weasley, I think it best next time if you do not go on your own."

Ginny turned as if to walk away but then stopped and looked back at Dumbledore. "You shouldn't worry about what happens to me. No one should."

"But I do," Dumbledore said placing his hand at her shoulder. "And so does your father, he's waiting for you back at the castle."

Ginny grimaced. "I see."

Dumbledore looked pensive as he glanced around him. ""Some things cannot be changed Miss Weasley, I have found that out the hard way. Sometimes it is best to walk away from where you've been and continue on to where you are going. Even if you have to leave loved ones behind"

Ginny nodded and slid her hands into her pocket; she didn't want Dumbledore to see how bothered she was by his words. "I should be going then," she said. And before he could say anything else, she hurried back towards Hogwarts.


	2. The Return of Harry Potter

First disclaimer: I don't own HP but I DO OWN the title 'The Grave of the Children' and all original ideas linked to The Grave of the Children because they are from my own book that is _copyright material_. All HP and canon characters belong to JK Rowling. Anything you recognize is NOT mine. Everything else...IS.

Second disclaimer: I am not British and only have a small idea of British words and slang so forgive me if I don't use British terms all the time.

**Chapter One:  
The Return of Harry Potter**

"I've got to warn you Harry, your memory might not return right away."

These were the words the young teenager standing by the open car door dreaded to hear at the moment. He shut the door softly and reached in to pick up his wand off the leather seat before glancing over at the man who sat at the wheel.

"And if it does you might not be able to cope with so much information at once."

"Sure," Harry said leaning against the doorframe.

"I wouldn't use any magic until you've met up with your friends."

"I don't remember spells anyway." Harry looked away and stashed his wand into his robe pocket.

"When you are ready, I'll come for you."

Harry actually smiled at that. He turned to walk away but stopped and ran a hand through his bushy blonde hair. "Will I really be okay, Gerry?" he said, a slightly sadness in his voice. "I wish you were coming with me."

"There's nothing more I can do for you Harry…the rest is on your plate now. You'll remember everything in time, but you need to be with the people and places you _used to_ know. They will take care of you once you're home."

And just like that the car was gone, taking with it the only person Harry had known and had come to trust for the last year. How was he supposed to just do this on his own? He couldn't walk back into someone else's life that knew him and announce he was alive and well and try to explain what had happened to him. He carefully thought out what he'd say once he knocked on the door of the Burrow, what he'd say to the first person he would meet. But Harry was drawing a blank at the moment. He was sweating something fierce and his mouth felt dry. He felt like turning away and just forgetting this whole mess, but something called out to him once he reached the front yard of this tiny little home hidden in the stillness of the early morning. The idea of the unknown made his blood rush suddenly. And now he had a wand, a long unpleasant piece of wood that felt hot and heavy inside his robe pocket. What was he supposed to do with it, when he didn't even remember how to use it?

Harry looked up and spotted a light coming from an open window. It was too dark to notice anything about the shabby place. It was quite different from what he had been living in for the last year. The tainted smell of manure, dust, and mold lingered in the air and several flowerbeds had been planted along the border of the house, as if trying to hide the fact that the place smelled like a barn. And it wasn't doing an impressive job of it. Harry approached the open door with trepidation and pushed it open.

His first impression of what was inside wasn't very bright either. He figured at one time this small home had been warm and inviting but now it looked abandoned, dirty and split at the seams like an old rag doll that at one time perhaps was sparkling and beautiful but age had dulled its beauty. Or more like it, someone had taken a baseball bat to this place and smashed it to bits. Had he actually stayed here at some point in his life? And what about his own home, was it any better?

Harry stepped around some broken chairs and walked into a cloud of dust. He took in the wonderful mess, all the way to a broken clock with its insides spilling out onto the floor and the broken plates that crunched under his feet. A bird's nest was perched on the windowsill but all that was left now was a big fat brown spider that seemed to have made his home in the discarded den.

Harry looked away and reached down to brush some dust off a set of books on the seat of a broken rocking chair.

The covers read:

_My life before Hogwarts_, by Draco Malfoy

_The boy who was my best friend_; by Draco Malfoy

_The Death of the Dark Lord_, _the true story,_ by Peckle Petterly and Draco Malfoy.

Harry picked up _The Death of the Dark Lord_ and found a newspaper clipping hidden underneath. This caught his eye first because there was a moving picture of a young man with flowing white blonde hair looking smug and highly excited over something.

Below it he read:

…Mr. Draco Malfoy, the once close friend of Harry Potter, decides to hold a banquet and memorial service at Hogwarts on the anniversary of The Black Snitch. It will be held on a Monday and those closest to those who were lost will be invited. Flowers will be laid on the gravesite and a wand-lit vigil will be held in a three-minute moment of silence following the feast.

Since Draco Malfoy has been looked upon as the savior of our magical world, his latest actions are not surprising as most know him for his outstanding courage and love for every creature, be he half-breed or pure blood wizard or witch. "_It will be a night of remembrance and of sadness of course, but I rather look into the future than keep on mourning of the past_," were the words of Cornelius Fudge, the current Minister of Magic.

"_We remember those we lost_," came the calm voice of Draco Malfoy as he composed himself beside Mr. Fudge, announcing his plans. "_I too have lost friends in this tragic event and I am finding myself alone now, separated from those dear to me in my life_. _I just hope that soon we will find the witch or wizards responsible, who aided the Dark Lord, in this tragedy._

"_We are dedicating this night to the friends and families of those witches and wizards killed during the cowardly attack that took place almost a year ago; also to those who still remain alive who have given of their time, energy, and resources to help during this tragedy_. _May their names and memories live on, in each one of us_."

Harry felt a lump in his throat. Why should something like this effect him so much when he didn't even know what it all meant? The Black Snitch? Harry felt oddly out of place at the moment. He hated to admit it but he felt terrified all of a sudden like the walls were closing in on him.

"That's me," Harry said looking at his name on top. "I guess I know this Draco Malfoy person, whoever he is."

Nothing came to mind looking at the picture, no memory at all, but Harry got the distinct feeling he really didn't like this fellow, even though this world—his new home and the magic folk living here called him the savior of their world.

A flickering light at the window caught his attention and Harry moved into the living room, seeing for the first time that every inch of space was covered with newspaper clippings. Someone had taken a great deal of time to collect all these, Harry thought pulling a newspaper article that was pinned to the wall. Someone obsessed with Draco Malfoy because his picture was pasted on every inch of wall space. One of them had half of a plate sticking out of the wall which the words _Saint Malfoy_ was printed in big letters. It looked like someone had taken to stabbing that one a great deal.

Underneath it read: _Darker Days at Hand_. _Hogwarts is no more_…

Harry pulled another clipping from the wall. This one had no picture but in large black letters it read: '_The Grave of the Children'_ _completed_. _Minister of Magic quite pleased with the memorial_ _commissioned by his partner in the ministry, Draco Malfoy_.

"Lumos."

Harry was going to read on when he felt a funny prickling sensation at the base of his neck.

"Drop it," a small voice said from behind him. "Drop the newspaper and book and turn around…slowly."

"Wait a minute—"

"Shut up.' Her voice sounded more frantic. "How did you get in here?"

"The door was open," Harry said, following suit and panicking along with her. "I didn't come here to cause trouble."

"Shut up I said. Turn around—no wait, drop the book—do you have a wand?"

Harry took a deep breath and let it out. "Yes, if you'd let me explain."

"Take it out and hand it to me."

"Look," Harry said starting to lose his temper. "I'm not a thief, here you can have my wand," he said dropping it on the floor and kicking it away from him. "Like anyone would steal anything in _here_ in the first place."

"I'm not worried if you came to nick anything," the girl said. "No one comes here to visit. Not since…" Her voice trailed off and Harry found himself turning around slowly.

She was crying, whoever she was. She stood in the shadows and Harry took a step closer to get a better look at her, feeling soft light flicker across his eyes. He noticed the light came from the tip of her wand.

"Are you alright?" Harry said.

The girl was staring at him with the look of someone who had just seen a ghost. Her brilliant eyes were wide as saucers and her lip was quivering. She took a step forward and gazed at him. Harry had a shock himself. She was quite lovely with her face streaked with tears, among the tiny freckles splashed about a pale face. She really wouldn't have looked dangerous if she didn't have a very pointy stick pointed right between his eyes. He had an urge to reach out to her, but he didn't. His hands froze at his sides. He didn't want to scare her more than she already seemed to be. Harry could tell she was about his age. Her hair was like fire, twisting over one shoulder in a long fat braid. She was dressed in a simple yellow jumper; the sleeves looked to be torn off to reveal a pink and red plaid shirt underneath. There was something oddly familiar about her, and he fought his mind to hurry up and find a name.

The girl's wand traveled down his throat to his chest and back up to his face again. She was quiet and the silence disturbed him very much. Her eyelashes fluttered as if to shake off any remaining tears and Harry felt his stomach do a back flip. Was this what Gerry had warned him about? Trying to force himself to remember too fast? But looking at the girl seemed to strike him in a funny way. He didn't want to lose this strange yet familiar feeling so kept his eyes glued to hers, forcing her to not look away.

"I'm sorry to intrude like this." Harry said.

"Intrude?" She said taking a step back, her eyes twinkling all of a sudden. Before he knew it, she had slapped him across the face with what seemed every bit of strength she had.

Harry stumbled and looked at her, rubbing his cheek. "Why'd you slap me for?"

She came at him then, pounding her fists on his chest. "Where—have you—been!" she screamed, pushing him away from her body like he was some kind of filthy rag. "Do you—have any—idea—of what—has happened!"

She turned and walked away from him, grabbed a plate and smashed it against the kitchen counter.

"I'm s-sorry," Harry said making a move towards the door. "I'll go."

"No, stay!" She said looking up at him.

Harry froze and watched her carefully. After a moment when she had calmed down he found himself able to relax. It looked like she was going to keep his head intact to the rest of his body.

"I'm sorry about that," she said stashing her wand inside a robe that was folded neatly on the table. "You possibly couldn't be Harry. Last I remember, he wasn't blonde and his eyes were green and well…_he's dead_." She folded her arms across her chest and gazed into Harry's eyes from across the room. "You sure do look like him though."

Harry stared at her. "But my name is Harry, Harry Potter."

She gave him a funny look and walked over to him to push a lock of hair from his forehead. "No scar," she said rolling her eyes. "Look, I don't know what you're up to—whoever you are—but my dad and brothers could be home at any minute."

Harry followed her into what seemed to be the living room as the fireplace suddenly lit up in thirsty green flames. "But I am Harry…well, I've been told that I am. See I lost my memory—everything—where I came from or who my family and friends are." Harry began to study his feet, noticing the peculiar sound ringing in his ears. "The fellow who found me helped me you see, found out my name and my friends for me and just dropped me off here. Said the people I used to know would be able to help me reclaim my memories." Harry took a deep breath, wondering if she was listening at all or if she had dozed off. She was sitting on the small sofa, looking at her feet as well. "I have no where to go. He just told me my memory would come back in time. Please."

The girl gazed up at him, searching his eyes. "Don't remember anything?"

"Yes," said Harry looking away. He sat across from her on another chair—uncomfortably because it felt like he was sitting on a stack of dirty newspapers—and rested his elbows on the tops of his knees. He thought for a moment where to begin.

"Well?" She said locking eyes with him. "I warn you, I'll know if you are lying."

"He found me a year ago," Harry blurted out. "Gerry that is. Washed up on some beach. He nursed me back to health. He was great too; we lived in the Americas for a while as muggles. I didn't even know I was a wizard until just yesterday morning. Quite a shock really."

"Did you say a year ago?"

"I don't know what kind of person I was or what happened, but I really could use a friend right now, even if I never had any…besides Draco Malfoy."

At mentioning Draco's name, her eyes flashed with anger.

"What's all this talk about Draco Malfoy?" said a voice from behind Harry.

Harry jumped to his feet and stuttered as a tall red-haired gentleman entered the house, sliding a small pointed hat from his balding head. "Who is this Ginny? A friend of yours?"

"Ginny?" Harry said looking at her. "Is that your name?"

"It's my father," Ginny said standing suddenly, rubbing her hands on her pants. She took Harry at the elbow and made him turn around so her father could get a good look at him. "Harry's come back!"

Harry saw the man start, as if trying to find the right words to say. There was doubt in his eyes and obvious wonder. Harry realized at once he liked Ginny's father, he felt more at ease under the man's whimsical gaze than he did at Ginny staring him down to death a moment ago.

"Hello," Harry said. "I really am Harry Potter, that much I know for sure."

"Sure doesn't look like him," the man said looking at the spot on Harry's forehead. "Do you remember my name Harry?"

"No sir. Sorry."

The man bent down face to face to Harry and whispered, "It's Mr. Weasley and this is my daughter Ginny. You knew my son Ronald from school…were best mates actually." Mr. Weasley's voice trailed off.

"Dad?" Ginny said looking up at him.

Mr. Weasley stood up straight suddenly. "Well, right then," Mr. Weasley said nodding. "Scar gone, hair and eyes have changed. But yes, it is you Harry, isn't it?" Mr. Weasley positively beamed at Harry. "Same face, same voice. No mistaking that stance! You still look like your dad, although it seems like all the color has gone out of you…"

"Yes, it is," Ginny said looking at Harry. "Dad, he needs our help."

"Right you are Ginny!" Mr. Weasley said putting his hat back on his shinning head. "Got to contact Dumbledore and the others still left. After all, if Harry is alive…_you know who_ could be as well."

"You know who?" Harry said.

Ginny looked hopeful.

Mr. Weasley caught the look on her face. "I don't know yet Ginny, but perhaps it will cheer your mother up some. Once your brothers get here, send Rascal to her and tell her the good news."

"Right," Ginny said following her dad to the door.

Mr. Weasley looked outside as a flash of orange and pink light flickered in the darkness. "Don't bother, here Fred and George are now. Maybe they can give us all a ride to Hogwarts?"

"Hogwarts?" Harry said following after them. "I thought it was closed, like the newspaper said? Why would we go there? Isn't there a banquet going on there tomorrow night? Draco Malfoy—"

Ginny positively hissed and snatched the newspaper from Harry's hand. She marched back into the living room and stabbed it into the wall where it hung permanently, as if fixed by invisible glue.

"I'll show _him_ Hogwarts," Ginny mumbled strutting back into the kitchen. "That son of a dung beetle, I'll turn him back into a ferret if he crosses my path and just hand him over to Buckbeak!" Ginny was starting to talk to herself now. "Just you wait _Saint Malfoy_, I'll find something... "

"Is she alright?" Harry said to Mr. Weasley.

"Yes, don't mind Ginny, she has a _personal agenda_ against Draco Malfoy. You will come to know why in time…especially after you get your memories back my boy." Mr. Weasley patted him hard on the back. "As to Hogwarts, Harry, it was your school. And Dumbledore has not left it since…well, perhaps the visit will jolt your memory?"

"Oh, guess I should have known that then," Harry said finding a seat at the table.

Ginny put her arm on his shoulder and smiled down at him. "It will be okay Harry, once we talk to Dumbledore, we can find out what happened to you and how we can get your memory back. You'll see."

Harry smiled back at her. "Bother telling me your names again then? And who Dumbledore is?" He said hoping he didn't look stupid asking the question.

"Oh." Ginny looked dejected.

"It's okay Harry, Ginny," said Mr. Weasley. "I suspect this is a bit much for Harry's brain at the moment."

"Sure feels that way," Harry said.

"I'm Ginny Weasley, and I was…well…you were good friends of my brother Ron and you were also good friends with Hermione. And we are friends because you first were friends with them. Does that make sense?" Harry nodded. "Good. Well, Hermione is off in Chile right now with Professor Lupin, but I'm sure we could get word to _her_. She is quite busy though." She gave a strangled sort of look at the mentioning of Hermione. "Isn't that right dad?"

Mr. Weasley nodded and rested his hand gently on top of Ginny's head. "I never got a reply back from Remus or Hermione at my last letter. Indeed they do seem to be busy."

"So where is Ron? Will he come with us?" Harry said looking at them both.

"Never mind the questions, Harry," Mr. Weasley said patting him on the shoulder. "All in due time."

A tall young man with red hair entered through the front door. "Oi! Does anyone have any peanut butter?" he said waving his brightly-lit wand around. "See you've been cleaning around here Ginny. I love what you've done to the place. I think you've missed a spot though."

"Yes, quite the neat freak, Fred," the boy's twin said entering right after him. "Ginny, you do need to find a better hobby than plate breaking and wallpapering our home with that ugly git."

"I'm not the only one living here,' Ginny said, her eyes flashing. "There's some on the table Fred."

"Who are you?" Fred said nearly walking into Harry. "Ginny, you bringing your dates to the house now?"

"I'm not her date—get off me,' Harry said politely moving Fred off his feet.

"By George, look at that!" Fred said pointing his lighted wand at Harry's face. "He's alive, this one he is George."

"Yeah, you sure he's not a zombie or anything?" George said getting a closer look. "Last I remembered, Harry was buried beneath—owe, why'd you do that for!"

Ginny had elbowed George in the ribs.

"I was buried?" Harry said panicking, looking at all of them.

Ginny picked up Harry's wand and slipped it nicely inside his robe pocket for him.

"Don't mind them, Harry," Ginny said pushing him out the door.

But Harry couldn't get the image of him being buried alive out of his head. Bile rose in his throat and he fought to keep it down. "Wait a minute Ginny, why won't you tell me more about me being buried? Did I die?"

"You weren't buried," Ginny said tugging on his arm harder. "Stop asking questions. You're alive aren't you? So that means you didn't die Harry."

"Come on boys, I need the buggy," Mr. Weasley said grabbing Ginny's robe for her and tucking it nicely under his arm. "We need to go to Hogwarts, immediately."

"My brothers," Ginny said looking at Harry. "Quite the team."

Harry looked back as Mr. Weasley and his other son lit their wands to light the path before them. Fred and George were dressed very differently than their father and sister. They both wore blue and yellow top hats that seemed to be too tall for their heads and kept swaying each step they took. A long white feather was sticking out of one of their hats that must have been twelve feet long. Their robes had swishy long tails and they both wore traditional ties tucked in neatly underneath a pin-stripped vest. One of them—Harry couldn't tell if he was Fred or George—had a winged bird on his shoulder that looked a lot like a miniature parrot painted blue and white. The bird also wore a top hat and looked rather silly with a tiny bow tie strapped around its little neck.

"They were opening another shop at Hogsmeade, so they put on their Sunday Best. Even Rascaliantagious dressed up for the occasion," Ginny said giggling and nodding to the bird on her brother's shoulder. "Zonko's wasn't too thrilled about it, so they have really been at it. It's an all-out war between joke shops. It has exhausted them so much we barely see a joke out of them like we used to. Saving it all for their work."

"Oh, I thought they were going to a wedding or something," Harry said catching Ginny's eye and grinning.

"Harry," Fred said catching up to him. "So where've you been?"

"In some state called Georgia."

Fred whistled. "Boy, you really did get blown up, didn't you? All the way over there!"

"Where?" Ginny said.

"America," Fred said. "Must have hurt."

"So how is America like?" Ginny said.

"Well, I don't have anything to compare it to," Harry said. "I really can't say, can I?"

"So you know someone in the Americas then?" Fred said smiling.

"Just Gerry who brought me here."

"That's enough Fred,' Mr. Weasley said. "This isn't the time to ask Harry to get you in touch with someone overseas about your products. You can do that later after Harry is seen by a Healer."

"Healer?" Harry said.

"Yes, we don't know if your memory lose is because of magic or just a good bump on the head," Mr. Weasley said. "You haven't been in touch with any Healers have you, Harry?"

"No. I just found out I was a wizard."

"Then, it will be best you do. I believe Madam Pomfrey still resides at the castle."

Harry stopped as the doors of a very old and baby blue car opened for him. It was the coolest car he had ever seen in his whole entire life. It wasn't a style of car he was used to. It looked rather old fashioned but impressive.

"What kind of car is this?" Harry said looking inside.

"It's a 1928 Pontiac 4dr Sedan," Fred said beaming.

"Won't tell you where we got it from," George said winking at Harry.

"Not _yet_ at least," Fred said moving over so Ginny could get in the middle and Harry on the other side. "Would be kind of a waste to tell you and not have a real reaction from you, now would it?" Mr. Weasley got into the front seat and George took the wheel, pushing his hat down so it could fit in the car too. That was not before he bewitched the jar of peanut butter to fly out the car window and down under the hood of the car. Suddenly the car gurgled and Harry had the feeling the car had just enjoyed lunch.

Harry turned his attention back to the interior. "It's really nice," Harry said running his hand down the fawn-colored seat. "And really old too. I think it's brilliant."

The doors shut on their own and Harry peered into the front seat and counted nine different stick shifts in different shapes and sizes. On the top of each stick were the letters, H, H, W, B, D, A, P, P, F.

"What do those letters mean?" Harry said.

George beamed. "Glad you asked Harry. The letters stand for, _Hogwarts_, _Hogsmeade_, _Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes_, _Burrow_, _Diagon Alley_, _Anywhere_, Past, _Present_, and _Future_."

"We haven't been _authorized_ to use a Time Turner on the car, so those sticks are pretty much useless at the moment," Fred said whispering to Harry and if Harry wasn't mistaken, Fred winked at him and George gave him a look that made Harry believe these two cared less about having the proper authorization.

"And those take us…?" Harry said.

"One for each destination point," George said looking back at Harry.

"Each destination?" Harry said. "Why not just drive there normally? Why do you need all of those?"

Fred, George and Ginny all sighed.

"This car," Mr. Weasley said smiling back at Harry, "is a Portkey. We don't need roads with this car Harry. It will take us anywhere we want to go or the places we have predestined this car to be."

"Dad helped us turn our car into a Portkey," George said slipping some goggles on. "Brilliant of him, isn't it? Soon we will be manufacturing these buggies, just as soon as we polish it up a bit, add a few luxuries sort to speak."

"And get the approval of The Bewitched Muggle Artifact Sanction," said Mr. Weasley.

"Which dad is head of," Ginny said smiling. "Not only does dad recover muggle artifacts, he is keeping them for further testing."

"_Or giving them to us_," Fred whispered to Harry.

"Going to run a few tests on safety and if certain objects can be modified for wizarding purposes," Mr. Weasley said in a serious tone. "The rejected pile goes back to the Misuse Office while approved artifacts get a passing grade."

"Dad loves his new job though," Fred said.

"Still works for the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts, he just has more power to do what he wants with what he…finds," George said sniggering.

"Mom doesn't know about Fred and George's car though," Ginny said sitting back. "Dad wants to start a business selling magical muggle items. He has already got a toaster that sings and a pair of dancing mittens and this car has been his greatest achievement to date. Fudge actually wanted one of his own, thought it a bit stylish you know, but dad told him he'd have to wait for one."

"And well, dad did make one car fly years ago," Fred added. "Sure Harry wouldn't forget that, now would you Harry? It was the greatest moment in Hogwarts history!"

"Yeah, next to our exit, right Fred?" George said nodding with a silly grin on his face.

Harry faked a laugh and shrugged, resting his head back against the car seat. He also wanted to ask what a Portkey was, but thought better not to say anything else. He should have figured it had something to do with magic. Yet, he really hadn't seen any magic besides wands lighting up and those strange moving pictures in the newspaper.

"Your presence here tonight has brightened up our lives Harry," Ginny said rolling her head on the seat to look at him. "It has given us some hope for once."

Harry turned to look at her. "Me? Why so."

Ginny looked away and Harry could see the sadness in her eyes, such that he had never seen before in anyone. "Well, you should find that out for yourself. You already found out a little from the newspapers."

Harry stared at her for a moment and smiled. "Thanks. I wasn't quite sure what to expect when I came here. But I feel a whole lot better. Confused…but better."

"We really must be off!" Mr. Weasley said putting on some rather large goggles of his own. "Buckle up, because we haven't gotten the kinks out of this car yet kids."

"Kinks?" Harry said, his eyes going wide.

"Yeah, the car spit Fred out half-way to his destination last time," Ginny said strapping herself in. "So dad installed these muggle seatbelts."

Harry watched as George moved several gears into different positions and hit the accelerator. Instead of speeding off, the car didn't move. A loud bang issued from the rear of the car and purple smoke filled the early morning air. It smelled quite like burnt peanuts. Then when Harry thought the car was going to go nowhere it slowly began to bounce its way down the path, shaking every bone and hair on Harry's body. Automatically he reached out to grab something and his hand came in contact with Ginny's other hand on the seat. He shot a look at her and muttered sorry.

Ginny smiled and squeezed his hand before he could take it away. It was almost as if she read his mind and understood how he was feeling at this moment. He squeezed her hand back and closed his eyes, wondering how long he had to nap until they would reach their destination.


	3. Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes

Key: If you see the words, '**It was then'** at the beginning of the chapter, that means the scene is taking place _in the past_. If you see nothing at all, it is present time. Same disclaimers apply for this chapter as well.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes

_It was then…_

**Hogwarts, sixth year:**

Harry awoke with a start, hitting heads with someone who was on top of him. With a cold hand clamped over his mouth Harry could hardly breath, let alone tell off who had woken him up in the middle of the night. Half-asleep still, Harry made a move to sit up but was pushed back down by someone else who lingered in the shadows of his lifeless room. His eyes darted to a small plastic clock which read, 12:04am. There was a faint stir, someone made a move for the window and opened it slowly, but whoever it was, their outline was hazy in the dark.

"_Perhaps this will help_," said a small voice.

Harry's heart leaped in his chest. Was that Ginny? Her voice was but a hoarse whisper inside Harry's head. It sounded like her but what was she doing in his room at the Dursley's house? She was mumbling something to the person on his bed. The realization finally set in and Harry swallowed the lump in his throat before he reached down underneath to pull his sheets up to his jaw line, covering himself up. He clutched onto them hard in case someone yanked him out of bed suddenly. The fact there was a girl present in his room didn't only make his situation worse, but the fact that there seemed to be a small group of people present as well. Harry groaned out of sheer misery.

"_You'll startle him more than he already is Ginny_."

"Ginny?" Harry said trying to sit up again. "Ron, is that you?"

"_Shh_!" The room was full of whispers coming from the others that were with Ron and Ginny. Their voices were inside Harry's head, speaking to his mind.

"_Harry it's me_, _Ron_."

"What—"

"_Oh do make him shut up or we'll get busted_!" Ginny said. Harry focused on the sound of her voice. They all were murmuring to one another but it felt like they were sending their own thoughts to into his head. The sound didn't echo about the room and if Harry became very still there was complete silence as he lay there. He could hear the snores of the Durselys down the hall and the soft hoot of Hedwig lounging in her cage.

"_We put a silencing charm on your room and on our voices," _Ginny said she came near. "_Put a whispering charm as well_, _so we can talk to one another normally and not be heard_. _Sorry if it sounds weird, we didn't have much time to combine the two and make it work right."_ Ginny was hovering about him; Harry could finally see her long locks of red hair coursing over a shoulder and onto his bed sheets as she bent down to slip his glasses on for him. "_Here_, _I'll put the charm on you so you can talk and move about without being heard by your aunt and uncle_."

Harry nodded and watched as Ginny raised her wand over his head. She tapped it once and Harry felt as if warm butter was being poured over his head, trickling all the way down to his toes.  
"_All set_," she said turning and walking away.

"_Can I talk now_? Harry said to Ron.

"_Sure mate_."

Harry glanced over to Ginny and coughed. "_Can I get dressed too_?"

"_Oh_," Ron said bug-eyed. "_I see what you mean_." Ron looked nervously around the room to everyone else. "_Sorry Ginny_, _you should wait outside_."

Harry thought he heard a giggle coming from her and felt his face go very hot, so hot that it would explode from embarrassment. He was finding himself angry too, for everyone to just come in the dead of night at the worse possible time ever and stir him from sleep. Why couldn't they wait until the morning or earlier in the evening to come? Harry watched as Ginny, Fred (or George), and Bill climbed out of the window, each of them carefully sliding onto a broomstick of their own. Ginny managed to go last, but not before she took the curtains and closed them shut to give Harry some privacy.

Harry turned towards Ron and shoved him off his bed. "_Why'd you bring her_?"

Ron shrugged. "Why not?"

"_Why not? I'm not even dressed_!"

"_Oh yeah_, _well I didn't think you'd go to sleep only in your _pants." Ron said giggling. "_Sorry mate_."

"_Oh_, _shut up_," Harry said hitting Ron in the head with his pillow. The only response he got back from Ron was another giggle. "_Dudley is angry with me because I'm getting more attention than he is_, _so he went and hid half of my clothes_. _I had to hide my school things from him_. _I had no choice really_."

"_I see_," Ron said standing up and tossing Harry's trunk onto his bed. "_Why are you_ _suddenly getting attention more than he is_? _I thought your uncle and aunt hated you_?"

"_They do_. _I think because what everyone said to my aunt and uncle when they came to pick me up from the train recently_." Harry sat up in bed and sighed in relief. "_They really are frightened to do anything to me_. _They talk to me in this odd soft tone of voice, no yelling or anything and they've been creeping about the house_,_ allowing me to do whatever I want to do during the week_..."

"_Well_, _Hermione said she called you on that telly-thingy_, _had a nice chat with you_," Ron said raising his eyebrows.

"_Yeah_, _Dumbledore wants me to lay low for a while_. _No owls_."

"_Well_, _you better get dressed then, everyone is waiting for you to arrive_," Ron said.

Harry's head perked up. "_Waiting_ _for me_?"

"_Well_, _any meetings they have_, _they want you present_. _Actually_, _they want all of us_ _present there_."

"_All of us_?" Harry said. "_Who else_?"

"_Well yeah_—_you'll see_. _It is a big surprise so I can't spoil it for you_—_no sorry_ _Harry_, _I promised everyone not to say anything until you arrived_. _And Snape_ _isn't around_, _I thought that would cheer you up some_."

Harry looked at the closed curtain and gingerly pulled the bed covers free, slightly wondering if anyone else would just pop through the window or apparate like Fred and George had been known to do a lot. "_Why'd they all come for?_" Harry said reaching under the bed and pulling free his invisibility cloak off most of his things. Quickly he tossed his school stuff into his trunk, smashed down his cloak on top of it all and shut the lid. Then Ron and Harry both sat on the trunk and squeezed it closed with a snap. They both went quiet for a good minute, both looking around the room, not saying anything to one another. Harry could hear shuffling outside, like a few more people had gathered outside his window.

"_What you have against Ginny coming_?" Ron said looking at Harry. "_Don't you remember what she did for us_?"

"_Of course I remember_," Harry said giving Ron an exasperated look. "_And I also remember Ginny getting hurt_." Harry pulled some socks off the floor and sat down on his bed, pulling them on. Ron tossed him a stained pair of trousers and a shirt left on the floor.

"_Hermione and I got hurt as well_," Ron said protesting. "_Not that I'm proud of it or anything_."

"_It's_ _just that_…" Harry began.

"_What_?"

"_I don't know_," Harry said as he stood and zippered his trousers up roughly. "_I'm_ _just annoyed by it, that's all_."

"_It's just my sister Harry_," Ron said rolling his eyes. "_I'm sorry, really I am. You and I both know she is pretty powerful and Dumbledore agreed she'd go along with us. We are all in this war together mate._" He stood and opened up the curtains and whistled down to someone below. "_Anyway_, _I thought you were used to her being around by now_."

Harry paused in mid-button, his hand still on both folds of his shirt. His mouth was hanging open and he stared at Ron, as if he liked nothing better to do at this moment than give him a swift good kick in the pants. But just then his Firebolt soared up from the ground and hovered at the window, waiting for Harry. Tears stung Harry's eyes and he ran over to the window and rested his hand on the handle of his broom.

"_Hope you don't mind_, _I kind of rode your Firebolt_ _here_," Ron said grinning. "_Had_ _to fight Ginny for that task_."

"_I don't mind_," Harry said pulling his broom inside his room. He felt his face go hot again at the mention of Ginny and wished she wasn't outside waiting for him, not after the embarrassment of having her see him in the state he was in just moments ago.

"_Right then_, _let's get your trunk hooked up to your broom_."

Harry nodded and then both Ron and him spent the next five minutes trying to get the heavy trunk latched up so it hung smoothly underneath the Firebolt. When at last both boys were satisfied at the results, Harry swung one leg over the handle and soared casually out of his bedroom window. Ron followed a little while later after Hedwig, and both of them met up with Bill, Fred and Ginny who were up a few feet from the roof of the house.

"_All set then_?" Bill said winking at Harry. Fred was trying to hide his case of the sniggles.

"_Oh give it a rest Fred_," Ginny said rolling her eyes at her brother. "_If Harry is ready then_." Ginny raised her wand, murmured something and Harry felt the odd sensation of something popping at his throat.

"I took the charm off," Ginny said following Bill on his broom.

"Hold it a minute," Harry said catching up to Bill. "This is it? Just us? Isn't it a bit, well, dangerous for all of us to just go flying about whenever we want to in the middle of the night with Voldemort and his Death Eaters still out there?"

"Dumbledore, Moody, Tonks, Lupin and Shacklebolt are hovering about the ground as well, just we can't see them," Bill said pointing to a trashcan at the edge of the Dursley's front yard. 

" Dumbledore thought it good we come early and pick you up and with Dumbledore with us, you-know-who won't think about causing trouble," Ron said hovering next to Harry. 

" The old man sure thinks you-know-who is up to something else at this moment," Fred said coming to Harry's right. 

" Look," Bill said pointing. "They're on the move. Okay, don't linger everyone stay close to me. Harry, you get behind me and the others will follow." 

Harry did what Bill told him to, still not able to see the others with them. Harry felt uneasy at not being able to see any of them but if Dumbledore had come as well, why should Harry worry at this moment. Because he was flying again, something he had longed for since that witch Umbridge had taken his broom-riding rights away. The hair lifted from his forehead and the heat of summer seemed to be left behind as he took to the skies, higher and higher—he could barely see the ground anymore—until everyone was up with him in the air, soaring freely about him. They were moving through the clouds and zooming faster through the midnight air. Harry had to keep himself in check not to go faster than anyone else, after all he was just dying to do circles around everyone else and go into a dive, but that would have to wait until he got back to Hogwarts and back onto the Quidditch Pitch. 

Quidditch. Would he be playing this year? No one had mentioned anything yet to Harry, but no one looked miserable either. Harry suspected if he couldn't play this year, then the smile might be wiped off their faces once more. His own smile too, but his broom was back in his possession at the moment and nothing could kill the excitement flooding every bone of his body. Harry turned to look at Ginny who was flying at his right side. He smiled and she smiled back, all traces of laughter gone from her eyes. Harry felt relieved that she didn't seem to be dwelling on his embarrassment just a while ago. She flew in closer to him, her hair like a giant wave of flame being blown in every direction by the warm air.

"I thought you'd want to know right off," Ginny said keeping steady next to him. "That Dumbledore says you will be able to play Quidditch again."

Harry's heart leapt inside. There were no words to describe the feeling Harry had at that moment. He wanted to cry and shout at the same time, while thinking how happy Sirius would have been along with him. He clenched his jaw tight and looked up towards the moon. He had to use every ounce of self-restraint not to take off flying in a victory lap around all of Britain, not only for himself but for Sirius as well. He just nodded to Ginny and gave her a big grin, catching her eye as they both shared in the good news.

"Umbridge's actions are also being brought into question, but Dumbledore doesn't want to press any charges against her. Says what's done is done and that he has found another Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher and no longer requires her services."

Harry looked away and murmured a curse.

"But she won't be coming back…ever," Ginny said.

"That's good news," Harry said smirking. "I hope not to see that old bat ever again."

"I didn't like her either," Ginny said looking away.

"Well, so are you trying out for Chaser this year?"

"Of course!"

"Good," Harry said dipping slightly as Bill descended on his broom. "I think you are what our team needs. You're pretty good you know."

"Not as good as you," Ginny said. "I wish I were better."

"Yeah but still," Harry said looking away. "Perhaps the three of us can practice together this summer?"

"Perhaps," Ginny said smiling. "Dean said he'd give me some lessons too, although I'm not sure if he is a good flyer at all."

Harry grimaced. "Well, Dean isn't on the team is he? You have your answer then."

Ginny gave Harry a startled look. "He told me he wants to try out. I'm not sure if he is good or not though. I wonder if he wants _my_ help."

Harry's hands tightened around the handle of his broom. "Oh, so you going out with him? Thinks he can use _you_ to get on the team does he?" Harry said.

"It's not like that!" Ginny said shooting Harry a disgruntled look. "You don't have to be nasty about it."

"I'm not," Harry said.

"Well, I don't like your tone," Ginny said whipping her head to stare at Harry. At that moment she looked fierce and Harry felt himself fall back just slightly. There was something about Ginny Weasley that unnerved him and he rather not get on her bad side. "And stop sulking," she said flying closer to him. "Really Harry, don't take it the wrong way. I'd rather tell you what is going on than not tell you at all."

Harry bit his lip and looked at her. "Sorry."

"So if there is one extra person during practice, you wouldn't have a problem with it?" Ginny said. Harry shrugged. "Good, because he might need your help more than mine. Honestly, I'm not one for teaching, but you are Harry. You have the skills and heart for the game."

Harry didn't know if it was her words or just the feeling of the wind at his face that was making him feel pretty good right about now, but he smiled just the same. "Ginny, you won't need much help, like I said…you already are a pretty good Quidditch player. I mean it."

"Thanks," Ginny said and Harry wondered if she was blushing just faintly in the moonlight. In fact with the bright beam of light coming from the sky, shinning upon Ginny, she looked quite different from the girl he knew before. Something quite…changed about her Harry thought. She looked so fragile as if made of porcelain but her eyes betrayed something hidden beneath that exterior and Harry was drawn to the look in her eyes again.

"What you thinking about?" Harry found himself asking her.

"Oh," Ginny said looking about her. "Nothing really." She dived suddenly and Harry pushed himself likewise to catch up to her.

"Look, I can tell something is wrong," Harry said.

"It's not about you," Ginny said shaking her head some.

"Oh," Harry said. "I'm sorry then. I didn't mean it like that."

"We should pay attention to the others," she said and Harry got the feeling she didn't want to talk to him anymore that night.

Harry watched her as she flew over to Bill and that is where she stayed for the rest of the ride. Ron moved in next to him and Fred on his other side and they spent most of the flight tossing nougats and toffees back and forth to one another. With Fred along for the ride, Harry had a chance to ask about their Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes shop and how it was going. Fred didn't give much information but told them sales were going pretty good for the time being.

"Probably will be a long while till we can really start making up some new stuff," Fred said.

"Why so?" Harry said.

"George and I have joined the Order."

"Brilliant," Harry said. "But I thought you couldn't join?"

"Only wizards and witches who have _left school_ can join," Fred said.

"And you two _did_ leave," Harry said laughing.

"Not the way mum and dad wanted us to," Fred said. "But at least dad is proud of what we have accomplished so far. Mum is worried about _where_ we got the money from to start our own shop. Eventually, we are going to have to tell her you gave us the money Harry."

"She told them she would poison them with Veritaserum if they didn't confess," Ron said.

"She wouldn't do that, would she?" Harry said.

"I don't think so, but it sure did give George and I a good idea of what to create next. Our _Truth Telling Tasteless Toffees_," Fred said.

"Tasteless?" Harry said making a face.

"Well, we haven't gotten it right yet. We wanted it to work so the person eating the toffee doesn't taste the potion inside, but it gives off a foul odor as of right now. If you mix Veritaserum in any food it causes the food to turn sour and start to smell awful. The taste isn't much better, like eating moldy socks."

"Fred and George have been testing those on themselves," Ron said grinning. "Fred almost blew the cover over who their financial supporter was, including almost telling every dirty secret George and him have ever kept from anyone."

"Used two drops instead of one," Fred said.

"George and I had to stun Fred for a bit to make him shut up, drag him off into my bedroom."

"Missed dinner and everything, mum was in a right state, wasn't she?" Fred said shaking his head.

"I'd like a couple of those," Harry said. "As soon as you get it to work. Put me in for a dozen."

Fred grinned. "Harry, are you planning of giving them to anyone?"

"No, not really," Harry said nonchalantly as he looked away.

"You should get Hermione to check over your potion. You two making a complex potion like that scares me," Ron said shaking his head. "And if Ministry found out…you two would get into a load of trouble."

Fred's grin went wider. "You are starting to sound like Hermione if you must know."

"I am not!" Ron said narrowing his eyes at Fred.

"Are to!" Fred said casting Ron a wry look.

"I am not—Harry tell him he's wrong!" Ron said.

"Would you three keep it down," Bill said looking over his shoulder at them.

"Well," Harry said. "Perhaps just a little."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ron said.

"If you two would hurry up and notice how alike you are, perhaps you guys wouldn't row as much as you do now," Harry said in one breath.

Ron gave Harry a nasty look and decided not to talk to either of them for the rest of the trip.

Harry closed his eyes and sighed.

"Don't worry about my brother, he'll cool off once we land," Fred said.

"So what you two doing for the Order and where are we headed?" Harry said trying to get his mind off Hermione and Ron. Right now he rather not think about them at this moment, or their fights.

"Well, can't talk about it much here, not until we reach headquarters," Fred said.

"And where is that?"

"Sorry Harry, Order business—"

"Don't give me that nonsense."

Fred looked taken back. "Actually we are headed to somewhere you have never been before," Fred said.

"And where is that?"

"Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes."

Harry blinked. "All this stealth just to go to your shop?"

"Because Harry," Fred said lowering his voice. "That is where the Order is setting up base for now. Moody would blast me if he heard me telling you out in the open."

"Wow…that's actually, kind of…odd," Harry said going into a dive as their party prepared to land.

"I know, but its bloody brilliant, isn't it?" Fred said. "No one would ever think that the DA and the great Order of the Phoenix is setting up shop at the Weasley's."

_To be continued_...

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing! I'm trying to get a new chapter out every week. Right now looks like I'll be combining two fanfic ideas into one so this story could get long. I know you have questions and might be confused, but that's the point! No good writer just tells you everything in the first chapter! There would be nothing left to write for later on! 

Keep on reading if you want to find out what happens and WHY it is happening! All will be explained in due time!

A.J. Nightingale


End file.
